Akatsuki Ghost Camp
by Uchiha Syerrent- chan
Summary: Akatsuki dahulu sudah hancur akibat sebuah gempa. Dan sekarang, mereka menemukan sebuah gua tak terurus untuk dijadikan markas dan hal aneh mulai terjadi. "KYAAA!"/ "Sebenarnya tempat ini…"/ "Hiks…hiks…"/"Dimana Konan?"/ "Srettt!"/ humor garing.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Curcol: Hallo semua! Aku baru balik lagi dari masa HIATUS alias Ulangan Akhir SMP! (*readers: gak nanya!*). Oh ya, aku buat fict ini sebagai pelampiasanku dari bebasnya UAS! (*readers: bacot!*). Ok deh, gomen, mulai aja ceritanya…-merinding liat deathglare para readers-

Title: Akatsuki's Ghost Camp

Summary: Markas Akatsuki dahulu sudah hancur akibat sebuah gempa. Dan sekarang, mereka menemukan sebuah gua tak terurus untuk dijadikan markas dan hal aneh mulai terjadi. "KYAAA!"/ "Sebenarnya tempat ini…"/ "Hiks…hiks…"/"Dimana Konan?"/ "Srettt!"/

Rate: K+

Warning: Terinspirasi dari rumah author yang lama di Pulomas, OOC, AU, gaje, typo, horror gak serem(malahan muka author yang lebih serem :P), and many gaje other things you can find here…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is Naruto's Owner.

Author: Matsuyama Miharu / Syerrent Natasya.

Happy reading! Don't like, don't read, just click 'back' ^^\

.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

.

"GEMPA BUMI! LARI! SELAMATKAN BARANG KALIAN!" teriak sang leader pierchingan sambil lari kesetanan bernama Pain pake toa.

"WAAA! Tanah liatku…" miris seorang waria(?) berambut pirang dikuncir bernama Deidara ketika melihat tanah liatnya hancur tertiban reruntuhan. Segera saja, seorang pemuda berambut merah bernama Sasori menarik tangan Deidara agar tak tertimpa reruntuhan dan segera berlari keluar.

"Akkkhhh! Kisame! Helep!" teriak seorang pemuda keriputan penyandang klan Uchiha ini bernama Itachi sedang bersusah payah mengeluarkan ujung jubahnya yang tersangkut reruntuhan. Sedangkan yang dipanggil, seorang manusia berwajah hiu bernama Kisame, segera menghampiri partnernya yang sedang dalam kesusahan.

"SRINGG!"

Dengan sekali tebasan pedang samehada Kisame, Itachi berhasil mengeluarkan jubahnya. "Arigatou, Kisame, ayo lari!"

"HUWEE! Konan- sempai! Tobi takutt!" teriak seorang kakek kecil-?- bertopeng lollipop bernama Tobi sembari memeluk pinggang seorang gadis cantik berambut raven bernama Konan.

"Cup cup! Ayo kita cari jalan keluar! Ah! Itu dia! Ayoo!" ajak Konan sembari menggendong tubuh ringan Tobi di punggungnya dan berlari keluar.

"HUWAAA! UANGKU!" teriak seorang bercadar bernama Kakuzu diantara reruntuhan karena merasa uangnya tertimpa reruntuhan.

"Sudahlah Kakuzu! Ayo kita keluar!" teriak panik seseorang penganut Jashin bernama Hidan sembari menarik lengan partnernya, Kakuzu.

"Haduh! Tanamanku! Masukk!" teriak seorang manusia setengah tanaman Venus bernama Zetsu sembari membawa pot tanaman bunganya dan segera masuk kedalam tanah.

.

Sesampainya diluar, para Akatsuki pun meratapi markas tempat mereka tinggal hancur akibat gempa yang terjadi.

"B-bagaimana ini? Hiks…hancur sudah tempat perlindungan kita!" ratap Pain dengan mata berkaca- kaca.

"Markas kita hancur! Sehancur- hancurnya muka Kisame!" teriak Hidan. Sedangkan yang disebut namanya tak dengar karena masih menenangkan seorang kakek Itachi(*plakk*) yang trauma gara- gara ujung jubahnya nyangkut(?).

"Danna, terpaksa kita harus mengembara, un!" ucap Deidara sembari memeluk lengan Sasori.

"B- bagaimana, kalau kita mencari markas baru?" usul Konan yang masih mengelus kepala Tobi.

"Iya, tapi dimana?" tanya Sasori.

"Makanya itu, kita harus berkeliling-"

"APAAA! ITU JAUH(UN)!" teriak para Akatsuki (-ItaKonanTobi)

Tiba- tiba, lewatlah seseorang pria, sepertinya ia tinggal tak jauh dari markas mereka.

"Ehm, permisi, apakah anda tahu ada markas lain disekitar sini?" tanya Kisame seraya membuka percakapan.

"Tunggu, kalian akatsuki, kan?" Tanya balik orang itu. Akatsuki mengangguk.

"Oh, itu ada. Kira- kira 3 kilometer dari sini, kearah barat dan sampailah kalian. O ya, markas itu memang sudah dipesan oleh seseorang untuk kalian" terang orang tadi.

"S-siapa orang itu?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Hmm..saya juga tak tahu, bahkan dia menitipkan surat ini padaku agar memberikannya pada Akatsuki, ini," ucap orang itu sembari member sebuah surat. Orang itu melanjutkan, "Tetapi ia berpesan agar membaca surat ini saat kalian sudah sampai di markas."

"Arigatou" ucap para akatsuki. Sedangkan orang misterius tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Kok orangnya hilang cepet banget ya?" ucap Sasori.

"Gua jadi merinding nih.." tutur Kakuzu sambil meluk duit- duitnya yang tersisa.

"Udah ah, mungkin itu perasaan lu aja kali," ucap Hidan. 'Padahal mukanya lebih serem dari setan.'

"Come on! Let's go!" teriak Pein masih pake toa yang tadi sambil mengepalkan tangan ke udara.

.

Sesampainya mereka di markas yang dimaksud orang tadi, mereka semua disajikan oleh suatu pemandangan yang cukup horror, rumput ilalang yang tingginya sudah mencapai setengah tinggi para akatsuki, pohon beringin(?) tua yang sangat lebat, bahkan sebuah sumur tua yang tak terurus.

"I-ini bener markas yang dimaksud?" Tanya Kisame ragu.

"Iyalah!" balas Hidan.

"Kok gua merinding ya, un?" tutur Deidara.

"Gua juga nih.." tutur Konan.

Sontak, yang lain segera menelan ludah melihat goa tak terurus itu. Tanpa basa- basi lagi, Pein segera menyuruh Itachi agar segera masuk kedalam markas(angker) itu dan yang lain menunggu diluar. Terpaksa, Itachi akhirnya masuk ke tempat itu.

.

10 menit kemudian, Itachi baru nongol dari markas itu.

.

"Chi, dalemnya gimana?" Tanya Zetsu.

"Hn. Biasa aja kok" ucap Itachi singkat, gak padat, dan jelas. "Udah yuk, masuk aja!"

Para akatsuki pun segera memasuki markas itu, kecuali Kisame. Itachi yang gak tega ninggalin partnernya itu, segera menarik tangan Kisame untuk masuk kedalam. "Udah Kis, gak apa- apa kok…" rujuk Itachi dengan tampang muka m-e-y-a-k-i-n-k-a-n. Segera saja Kisame menurut dan masuk kedalam.

Ketika para anggota sudah berkumpul dan tak ada yang tertinggal lagi, Pain mulai mengeluarkan peraturan barunya. "Ehem, dengarkan semua! Malam ini, saya akan membagi kamar kalian masing- masing, yaitu: Saya dengan Konan (tiba- tiba saja, ribuan pisau kertas melayang dibelakang Pein), eh, Tobi, Konan dengan Zetsu, Hidan dengan Kakuzu, Itachi dengan Kisame, Sasori dengan Deidara, kalian setuju?"

"Setuju sempai!" Tobi teriak kegirangan sambil lompat- lompat.

"Setuju!"

.

Akatsuki New Camp, 21.00 a.m.

"Hoahmmmm," terdengar suara Pain yang sedang menguap sambil membaca buku disebuah sofa. Melihat itu, Konan segera menghampiri Pain dan mengajaknya untuk tidur. Pain menuruti ajakan Konan dan masuk ke kamarnya.

.

"wussshhh…" (p.s : suara angin)

"D-danna, kok aku merinding terus ya?" Tanya Deidara kepada pemuda berambut merah yang berada disampingnya. Sasori mengangkat bahunya, arti ia tak tahu. Deidara hanya bisa menghela napas dan mulai menikmati tontonan tayangan televisi kesukaannya, yaitu film Twilight(?).

.

"Jashin-sama, Oh Jashin- sama!" latah Hidan ketika melihat sesosok bayangan yang muncul begitu saja di jendela kamarnya. Bayangan itu segera menghampiri Hidan yang tengah melakukan ritualnya. Hidan menutup kedua matanya dan…

"Woi, Dan! Kenapa lu?" tegur Zetsu yang mulai bingung akan tingkah Hidan. Hidan membuka matanya dan hanya menghela napas lega.

"Soalnya tadi gua liat bayangan di jendela," ngaku Hidan sambil memilin biji tasbihnya.

"Oh itu gua tadi, habis beresin taneman gua," tutur Zetsu.

"Oh.."

.

"Sempai, Tobi anak baek takiuttt…" ujar Tobi dengan suara diimutin sambil meluk lengan Kakuzu.

"Woi, kalo takut jangan meluk gua kali! Ganggu konsentrasi menghitung (duit) aja lu!" omel Kakuzu kesel gara- gara Tobi ganggu kegiatannya.

"Bruakhh!"

"Whaaa! Apa itu sempai?" Tanya Tobi sembari menunjuk kearah jendela.

"…" Kakuzu hanya diam sambil merinding juga.

Mereka sedang berada di ruang tamu yang berdekatan dengan sumur tua yang tak terurus itu. Dibalik sumur itu, tiba- tiba keluarlah sesosok wanita berambut panjang dan menyeringai keji kearah markas itu, lalu hilang…

.

"Sreeet!"

"B-bayangan apa itu?" gugup Kisame. Itachi yang mendengar ucapan partnernya, segera menghampiri Kisame, "Kamu kenapa?"

"T-tadi kayak ada bayangan lewat di jendela," ujar Kisame terang- terangan.

"Mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu saja, ayo tidur," bujuk Itachi. Kisame hanya menurut lalu menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dan berusaha melupakan bayangan itu. Mereka memang tidur sekamar. Tetapi, kamar mereka ternyata berdekatan dengan sebuah pohon tua yang lebat itu. Dibawah pohon tua itu, sesosok bayangan menyeringai kearah kamar Itachi dan Kisame lalu segera menghilang begitu saja.

.

\(^o^)/ TBC TO CHAPT 2 : Poor Kisame

Arigatou!

Notes: Gomen kependekan, review ya…..-senyam senyum-


	2. Chapter 2: Poor Kisame

Chapter 2: Poor Kisame is update now!

Warning: Makin gaje, typo berserakan, kependekan, dll.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

"Zzz…"

Begitulah suara para anggota Akatsuki yang mewarnai malam kelam ini. Tampak mereka semua tertidur pulas terbuai di alam mimpi mereka masing- masing kecuali Kisame yang terbangun akibat rasa dahaganya. Sesekali ia melirik kearah partnernya, Itachi, yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia ingin membangunkannya untuk menemaninya, namun ia juga tidak tega membangunkannya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Kisame keluar dari kamarnya dan mengambil segelas air dari dalam kulkas. Ia meneguknya hingga habis tak bersisa. Ia meletakan gelas ke meja dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan alangkah kagetnya melihat Itachi tak ada diranjangnya.

"JELGERRRR!"

Bersamaan itu, tiba- tiba suara petir terdengar dari luar markas, menandakan akan terjadi hujan. Dan benar saja, hujan pun mulai mengguyur permukaan bumi.

"Hiks..hikss…"

Samar- samar, Kisame mendengar seperti ada suara tangisan dari arah pojok ranjangnya. Ia memberanikan diri mendekati asal suara itu dan samar- samar terlihat sosok seperti Itachi yang sedang menenggelamkan kepanya diantara kedua dengkulnya. Kisame menyentuh pundak 'Itachi'. Sosok itu segera mendongak kearah Kisame. Dengan bantuan cahaya kilat, Kisame dengan jelas dapat melihat wajah sosok di depannya itu.

Ingin rasanya Kisame berteriak, namun entah mengapa ia tak bisa. Alangkah kagetnya ketika ia melihat wajah sosok itu RATA. "KYAAAA!" akhirnya Kisame pun bisa teriak sehingga berhasil membangunkan tetangganya, Sasori dan Deidara. Sasori dan Deidara segera berlarian kearah kamar Kisame dan Itachi untuk memastikan apa mereka baik- baik saja, namun…

'Sial! Pintunya terkunci!' umpat Sasori dalam hati. Namun ia tak kehabisan akal. Dengan itu, ia memanggil kugutsunya untuk mendobrak pintu itu. Dengan sekali dobrakan kuat kugutsu Sasori, pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah Kisame yang sedang terengah- engah mengatur napasnya akibat teriakannya tadi. Sasori segera mendekati Kisame yang sedang shock itu lalu berkata," Kis! Kamu kenapa?"

"I-itachi.."

"Kenapa dengan Itachi, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Di- dipojok…" sambung Kisame sambil tergagap. Segera saja Deidara melihat kearah pojokan dan ia tak melihat apapun, kecuali sebuah…Surat? Ia memungut surat itu dan kembali menghampiri Sasori dan Deidara.

"Ini. Aku temukan dekat pojokan tadi, memang Itachi dimana, un?" Tanya Deidara sembari memberikan sebuah surat yang baru dipungutnya tadi. Kisame hanya menggeleng. Sasori menerima surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

.

_From: xxxxxx_

_To: Akatsuki._

"_Wahai para Akatsuki, kalian harus cepat menemukan sepasang cincin. Kalian akan diberi waktu 7 hari. Jika 7 hari itu kalian tak menemukannya, maka roh yang ada di markas ini akan meneror kalian selama belum bisa mencarinya. Kalian tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari markas ini jika kalian belum menemukannya, karena markas ini sudah disegel. Petunjuk tentang cincin itu ada didalam surat yang diterima oleh ketua kalian."_

.

"Glekk!" Sasori, Kisame, dan Deidara menelan ludah.

"Itachi dimana, un?" Tanya Deidara sekali lagi. Tiba- tiba…

TBC TO CHAPT 3!

Notes: Sorry kalo kependekan, gomen banget ya…(*sembah sujud*), so review if u want…-mata blink blink -


	3. Chapter 3: Itachi's Turn

Chapter 3 is update!

Warning: makin OOC, makin aneh, gaje, kependekan, dll.

.

Chapter 3: Itachi's Turn

.

"Glekk!" Sasori, Kisame, dan Deidara menelan ludah.

"Itachi dimana, un?" Tanya Deidara sekali lagi. Tiba- tiba…

"AAAA!"

"Itu bukannya suara Itachi ya?" Tanya Sasori ragu.

"Sepertinya arahnya dari sana!" ucap Deidara sembari menunjuk kearah kamar mandi. Segera saja, Deidara, Sasori, dan Kisame segera menuju kearah kamar mandi yang dimaksud Deidara.

"KYAYYYAYYYAAA!"

"Itachi! Bertahanlah!" teriak Deidara sembari mendobrak pintu itu. 'Sial, terkunci!' rutuknya. Sesaat kemudian, Sasori telah mengeluarkan kugutsu- kugutsunya dan berhasil mendobrak pintu itu.

"BRAKK!"

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka lebar dan menampakan sesosok wanita berambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya sedang mencekik Itachi. Tiba- tiba, Deidara mengeluarkan tanah litanya, dibentuknya menyerupai burung kecil, melemparnya kearah hantu itu, dan membentuk sebuah segel di tangan kirinya.

"Katsu!"

"JEDUARRR!"

Alhasil, tanah liat yang dibentuk Deidara meledak dan hantu itu segera menghilang akibat ledakan tadi, meninggalkan Itachi yang sudah tak berdaya lagi. Dengan cepat, Kisame dan Sasori mengangkat tubuh Itachi ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di ranjang.

"Gimana ini, un?" Deidara khawatir sembari mengguncang- guncang bahu Sasori. Sasori hanya mengangkat bahunya, tanda ia tak tahu.

"Itachi, bangun!" ucap Kisame sembari menggoyangkan tubuh Itachi. Tiba- tiba, didepan pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka, munculah Pein yang sempat terganggu tidurnya.

"Hoahhm..ada apa sih?" Tanya Pein ke semua yang ada di kamar itu sembari menguap.

"Leader! Itachi pingsan, leader!" dengan hebohnya Kisame teriak- teriak. All sweatdrop.

"Iya iya, kenapa?" Tanya Pein masih nyantai.

"Tadi dia dicekik ama setan cewek! Serem deh, leader!" ucap Sasori.

"Ha?!" Pein cengok. "Kalian boong ya? Itachi! Ayo bangun! Jangan pura- pura-"

"Oh My God! Leader! Dia ini beneran pingsan taok! Trus yang kita cerita itu bener, un!" Deidara menimpali karena greget ama ketua gaje ini. 'Coba aja dia bukan leader, pasti dia bernasib sama kayak tuh setan, un' batinnya.

Hening…

Hening…

"Ah sudahlah! Apa kata kalian, pokoknya aku tak percaya!" ucap Pein sambil keluar kamar dan menutup pintu dengan kasar sehingga berhasil membangunkan Itachi.

"BRAKK!"

"Ampun Jashin- sama! Ampun! Ampun! Jashin pake kutang, eh, utang! Hmmmpp!" Itachi melatah gara- gara mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibanting dan sebelum menyelesaikan latahan OOC nya, mulutnya udah dibekep duluan pake tangan Sasori.

"Berisik tau!" omel Sasori yang masih bekep Itachi.

"Hmppp! Hmp!"

Karena tak tega dengan kakek muda satu ini (*author tewas dibakar api amaterasu limited edition*), Sasori segera melepaskan bekepan mautnya.

"Ohok! Uhuk!" Itachi terbatuk- batuk mirip kakek- kakek lagi keselek biji ketimun-?- (*author dibuang ke TPA pake tsukuyomi*).

"…"

"…"

"Eh, Chi, lu kok bisa ketemu ama setan gituan sih?" tanya Kisame penasaran.

"Oh itu, jadi gini…" Itachi mulai cerita.

.

FLASHBACK

"Aduh! Gua kebelet banget nih! WC dimana sih?" Itachi misuh- misuh sendiri. Tiba- tiba, tanpa disengaja, mata onyx miliknya melihat sebuah ruangan WC.

'Ah, selamet gua,' batinnya sambil ngelus dada. Tanpa banyak apapun, Itachi langsung ngibrit ke toilet dan mulai melakukan ritual panggilan alamnya itu. Setelah selesai, Itachi pun keluar dari toilet itu dan tiba- tiba ia bertemu dengan sesosok wanita yang sedang berdiri dipojokan. Itachi pun menghampirinya.

"H-halo, kamu siapa?" tanya Itachi pada wanita itu.

Tiba- tiba, dengan anehnya wanita itu bertanya pada Itachi, "Apa aku cantik?- sambil dongakin kepala-"

"Wah, kamu cantik kok!" balas Itachi.

"Kalo ini?" wanita itu merubah wajahnya menjadi seperti Orochimaru dan sukses membuat Itachi teriak.

"AAAA!"

"Khukhukhu…" setan itu ketawa keji.

"JEDUAKK!"

Dengan malangnya, Itachi yang tak berdosa itu (*halah*) di smack down(?) oleh tuh setan ampe ngejengkang kebelakang dan menabrak pintu sehingga pintu terkunci. Setan itu mulai menghampiri Itachi.

"KYAYYYAYYYAAA!"

"Berisik!" setan itu memegang leher Itachi dan mulai mengangkat Itachi tinggi- tinggi sekali ke puncak gunung(*dilempar sandal ama setan*), eh maksudnya diangkat tinggi- tinggi alias tak menyentuh lantai lagi. Itachi hanya bisa pasrah.

FLASHBACK GAJE END

"Ohhh…" SasoDeiKisa hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Anjir! Serem woi! Awalnya sih emang cakep kayak Jennilemper Toplez! Tapi pas berubahnya, waduh, kayak muka author(*author smack down Itachi ke Kali Ciliwung *)!" terang Itachi panjangxlebar.

"Ohhh…" (lagi- lagi) DeiSasoKisa ber'oh' aja.

"Lu kok pada oh aja sih!" Itachi mulai kesel ama tingkah temennya yang (gak) normal itu.

"Ohhh…"

"Ahhh! Stress gua!" teriak Itachi.

"Ohhh…"

"BYURRRR!"

Entah air darimana, Itachi berhasil nyiram mahluk didepannya, hanya author, komputer, dan Tuhan yang tahu(?).

"HUAA! Basah rambut gua, un!" teriak Deidara sambil ngelus- ngelus rambutnya yang basah.

"Huweee! Boneka gua!" Sasori tak kalah histeris.

"Camehada kyu!" Kisame sambil ngelus- ngelus samehadanya yang basah.

Itachi sweatdrop.

.

Hari ke-2, 23.00 a.m

.

Kini, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, dan Itachi sedang berkumpul di kamar ItaKisa.

"Syuttt!"

"Bayangan apa tuh?" Tanya Itachi sambil melihat ke jendela kamarnya yang kebuka hordennya.

"Coba lu cek, Chi," perintah Sasori sambil dorong Itachi ke jendela sehingga muka Itachi nempel dijendela. Mata Itachi mulai mengawasi keadaan, dan…

"AAAAA!" teriak Itachi ketika ia melihat sebuah bayangan wajah menempel dikaca yang ia gunakan untuk mengintip keadaan luar. Itachi langsung ngacir keluar kamar, diikuti dengan Sasori, Deidara, dan Kisame. Mereka pergi ke kamar leader mereka.

"TOK TOK!" Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar leader mereka. "Cepet bukain, leader!"

"Iya iya!" dengan malas- malasan, Pein ngebukain pintu. Langsung saja, semua yang ada diluar masuk ke kamar Pein dan segera duduk diatas ranjang.

"ADAUUWWW!"

"Eh Tobi! Gomen ya…" ucap SasoDeiKisaIta sambil nyengir kuda.

"Emang ada apa malem- malem gini, sih?" tanya Pein sambil merem melek.

"A-ada setan lagi, leader!" pengakuan Itachi sejujur- jujurnya.

"Zzzz…" Pein malah ketiduran. All sweatdrop yang ada dikamar (-Tobi n Pein). Akhirnya, dengan langkah gontai, mereka pergi dari kamar leader mereka dan mulai pergi ke kamar Sasori dan Deidara, itu karena Itachi dan Kisame masih takut untuk tidur di kamarnya semula. Sebelum mereka pergi, tiba- tiba Sasori menemukan surat yang diberi ke Pein (di chapter 1 itu) dan segera memungutnya. Sehabis itu, barulah mereka ke kamar Sasori dan Deidara.

.

TBC TO CHAPT 4 : Pain n Konan's Suffering

Notes: Sorry buat para Itachi Fans (*sembah sujud*), n gomen gara- gara ni fict kependekan, sebelum itu, saya ingin bertrima kasih kepada seluruh readers yang membaca cerita ini, baik yang mereview ato apalah, yg penting…ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

SEE ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…


	4. Chapter 4 : Pain and Konan's Suffering

Chapter 4: Pain and Konan's Suffering

.

Warning: Makin gaje, AU, OOC, and berbagai penistaan dilakukan.

.

Hari ke-3, 07.00 am.

"Hoahhmmm!" terdengar suara 'ajaib' dari Pein yang baru bangun. Waktu menunjukan pukul 07.00. Segera saja, Pein keluar dari kamarnya, tak lupa dengan membangunkan Tobi.

"Woi Tob, bangun!"

"Hngghh…" desah Tobi sambil mengucek mata kirinya. "Udah pagi ya sempai?"

"Ya iyalah! Masa iya dong!" ucap Pein sambil betulin pierchingnya yang copot pas tidur(?).

"Udah ah, beresin gih ranjangnya, sempai Pein yang ganteng (*hoeek*) ini mau sarapan dulu ya? Kamu nyusul aja," perintah Pein (sok) bijak sambil keluar kamar. Tobi hanya bisa geleng- geleng kepala.

.

"Konan! Sarapannya udah ad-" ucapan Pein terhenti seketika ketika melihat dapur masih rapi alias belum ada yang melakukan aktifitas. Dengan segera, Pein ke kamar Konan dan Zetsu. Ketika akan mengetuk pintu kamar Konan, tiba- tiba sesosok orang berkacamata menghampiri Pein.

"Pein…minta, pak…" suara sosok misterius berkacamata itu sambil mengadahkan tangan ke Pein. Pein menengok kebelakang dan alangkah kagetnya ketika melihat rupa sosok itu. Tanpa cing cong wacao (?), Pein menggedor- gedor pintu kamar Konan dengan kerasnya. "Konan! Bukain pintunyaaa! Kon-"

"BRAKK!"

Dengan naasnya, Pein pun kejedot pintu yang Konan buka sehingga menimbulkan sebuah telur di jidat Pein. Pein meringis kesakitan.

"Apaan sih, pagi- pagi udah berisik! Ganggu Zetsu aja tuh!" ucap Konan sambil menunjuk Zetsu yang layu akibat gedoran maut-?- Pein.

"K-konan…t-tadi ada setan berkacamata! Huweee!" dengan lebaynya, Pein segera nangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk Konan.

"1…2..3..BUAGGHHH!"

"KYAAAA!"

Seolah kerasukan setannya Tsunade (*author dibogem ampe mati*), Konan dengan ganas bin beringasnya membogem Pein sehingga Pein pun terbang ke sumur(?). 'Mampus loe, Pein!' inner Konan sambil meniup tangannya. Zetsu yang melihat Konan segera layu lagi.

5 menit kemudian…

"Weekss! Mana sih si pierching gaje itu?" Tanya Konan sambil nyelingukan nyariin mahluk pierching itu, baik di kolong ranjang Tobi, di venus flytrap Zetsu, di jubah Hidan yang lagi ritual, di dompet Kakuzu, di tanah litany Deidara, di bonekanya Sasori, di krim anti keriput Itachi, di samehada Kisame, bahkan dibalik celana dalem kepunyaan Pein(?).

"Oh iya, tadi kan gua bogem dia ke sumur ye! Ngapain gua nyari disini segala?" Konan langsung menepuk jidatnya. Dengan segera, ia pergi ke sumur belakang.

"Pein! Dimana loe! Gua tau loe laper!" teriak Konan sambil nyariin pein di sekitar sumur.

"Hiiiiii"

Konan tak sengaja menangkap suara yang berada dibalik sumur. Ia mendekati sumur itu perlahan dan ia menemukan Pein meringkel disitu sambil meluk lutut. Konan pun menghampiri Pein yang tampak pucet.

"Pein! Balik ke markas! Hayo!" suruh Konan sambil meluk pinggang. Bukannya Pein nurut, malahan Pein ngomong gak jelas," I-itu.."

"Itu apa?"

"Di- dibelakang…"

Dengan slow motion, Konan menengokan kepalanya ke belakang dan…

"KYAAAAA!" Konan segera ngibrit, namun sialnya, ia tersandung jubah Pein sehingga jatuh di pelukan Pein. Sedangkan, yang ditunjuk Pein mulai mendekati mereka, yaitu sosok wanita ato apalah berambut panjang menutupi mukanya.

"KYAAA! LARII!" teriak Pein dan Konan bersamaan. Namun, jubah belakang mereka ditarik oleh setan itu.

"HUWAAA! AMPUN!" teriak Pein ketakutak. Konan hanya bisa mematung saja saking takutnya.

"Kalian gak akan kulepaskan…khukhukhu.." setan itu tertawa aneh, sehingga membuat Pein dan Konan membeku seketika. "Sebelum kalian-"

"HYAAAA! DEMI JASHIN!

"SRINGG!"

"BUFFF!"

Sebelum selesai hantu itu bicara, tiba- tiba sebuah sabit bermata tiga menembus hantu itu. Hantu itu segera menghilang dan hanya menyisakan kepulan asap ungu.

"Hufftt…Leader! Konan! Apa kalian baik- baik saja?!" Tanya orang yang menembus hantu tadi dan ternyata adalah Hidan.

"Ah Hidan, arigatou, kami baik- baik saja kok," ucap Konan berterima kasih pada Hidan karena telah menyelamatkannya.

"Iya. Arigatou, Hidan," ucap Pein sembari menundukan kepala (*Whaattt! Pein nundukin kepala? Apa kata dunia!? #dilempar sandal ama readers ,"Berisik baka!"*).

"Hah! Sudahlah! Ayo balik ke markas lagi!" ajak Hidan sambil mengelus sabitnya. Segera saja, Konan dan Pein menurut (*APAA! Pein nurut lag- hmmppp!*).

Sesampainya depan markas, mereka bertiga dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara aneh bin ajaib. Segera saja mereka menghentikan langkahnya…

.

TBC TO CHAPT 5: THE CLUE OF THE RING

Notes: Gomen minna, baru sekarang uploadnya. Dan bagi fict yang lain, saya akan berusaha mengerjakan secepatnya. Bye! Review ya?

.

Thanks ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: The Clue of The Ring

Chapter 5: The Clue of The Ring!

.

Warning: Makin gaje, pendek, OOC, dll.

Notes: Gomen buat para readers tercinta (*readers: hoeekk*), saya baru membuat fict ini, saya terlambat karena saya harus mengambil rapot kenaikan kelas ke 2 SMP dan…akhirnya saya naik ke kelas 2 dengan ranking 2!(*readers: Gak nanya!*)

Sebelum itu, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua pembaca yang membaca fict aneh saya, salam, HAPPY READING!

.

Sesampainya depan markas, mereka bertiga dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara aneh bin ajaib. Segera saja mereka menghentikan langkahnya…

"Hadirin para anggota Akatsuki! Saya, Akasuna no Sasori akan memberitahukan kepada kalian semua, tentang hal yang sangat penting, jadi, saya mohon semua segera ketempat saya!" Sasori mengumumkan pemberitahuan dengan toa colongan masjid sebelah.

"…"

Namun, tak ada satupun anggota Akatsuki yang datang.

"Harap segera datang atau markas ini saya hancurkan dalam hitungan 3,-" tiba- tiba, Kakuzu langsung nongol depan muka Sasori.

"2-"

Hidan, Zetsu, Konan, Pein segera menghampiri Sasori.

"1 setengah…"

Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara langsung loncat ke podium Sasori.

"1.."

"Aku siap, sempai! Aku siap!" Tobi loncat ke tempat Sasori dengan teriak- teriak ala SpongeBob KedodoranPants(?) tepat di telinga antik-?- Sasori. Sasori sweatdrop.

"Ehem, baiklah, saya ingin mengumumkan pada kalian, ehm…(*suara berat mode :ON*) Wahai para Akatsuki, kalian harus cepat menemukan sepasang cincin. Kalian akan diberi waktu 7 hari. Jika 7 hari itu kalian tak menemukannya, maka roh yang ada di markas ini akan meneror kalian selama belum bisa mencarinya. Kalian tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari markas ini jika kalian belum menemukannya, karena markas ini sudah disegel! Dan cincin itu, kalian harus menemukannya dibawah pohon beringin, tepatnya sebelah utara, kea rah kiri, terus ada tikungan, belok kanan(*author jitak Sasori gara2 salah baca petunjuk*), ok, kalian harus menemukan sebuah cincin emerald dibawah pohon beringin dan cincin bermata safir kalian harus menemukannya di dekat sumur. Semoga berhasil. (*suara berat mode: OFF*)"

"Hosh…Hosh…" Sasori terengah- engah.

"Ohhhh…" para Akatsuki pada 'oh' ria(-Saso).

"Baiklah, apa kalian semua sudah siap?" Tanya Pein ala ketua(nista) kepada seluruh budak2, eh, anggotanya.

"Kami siap Leader (un)!" teriak para Akatsuki. Pein tersenyum misterius, sehingga membuat anggota yang lain merinding.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai pencariannya besok!" perintah Pein. Para Akatsuki mengangguk setuju.

"O ya, kalian akan saya bagi dalam 2 tim, ehem:  
Tim pertama (mencari dibawah pohon beringin): Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Zetsu, dan Tobi.  
Tim kedua (mencari di dekat sumur): Saya, Konan, Hidan, Deidara, dan Sasori.  
Okeh?"tanya Pein.

"OKE(UN)!" teriak para anggotanya.

.

TBC TO CHAPTER 6: GANGGUAN ASTRAL DI TIM PERTAMA

Arigatou for read this, okay?

Zai Jian!


	6. Chapter 6: At First Team

CHAPTER 6: At First Team is available now^^

Warning: Maik aneh, gaje benerrr, dll.

.

Hari ke-4, 17.30 p.m.

Tim pertama: Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Zetsu, dan Tobi. Mereka ber-5 sedang keliling- keliling pohon beringin itu, mencari dimana letak cincin itu berada.

"Hiiii…kok makin serem ya sempai?" ucap Tobi merinding sambil meluk- meluk Kakuzu(lagi). Sedangkan yang dipeluk langsung jengkel plus merinding. "Idih! Apaan sih loe meluk- meluk gua! Jijay!"

"Huweee! Sempai Kakuzu jahat ama Tobi anak (gak) baek!" Tobi menangis dengan nistanya di lengan Kakuzu.

"Woi Tob! Berisik! Entar kalo setannya nongol gimana?" ucap Zetsu sambil nentengin lentera minyak hasil colongan lampunya Jack O Lattern(?).

'Nasib, nasib, kenapa gua sekelompok ama nih anak autis ya? Gua bantai juga nih anak.' batin Kakuzu miris, masih dengan Tobi yang memeluk lengannya. Tiba- tiba…

"Srett!"

"Ih! Bayangan apaan tuh?" ucap Kisame ketika gak sengaja ngelihat bayangan lewat (*Kisame cenayang ya, dari chapt 1 udh bisa ngelihat setan lewat*).

"Mana? Mana?" Zetsu celingak celinguk.

"Z-zet…itu di…b-belakang..." gagap Kisame sambil melangkah mundur.

"E-eh?"

Dengan slowmotion, mereka (-Kisa) menengok ke arah belakang Zetsu…

"Boo!"

Dari belakang Zetsu, muncul sesosok mahluk berambut ayam, sambil pamer pedang panjang, bermuka pucat, dan baju sobek- sobek.

"KYAAAA! SETANNN!" teriak para tim pertama itu dan lari, kecuali Itachi. Lah? Kemana si Itachi itu?

"Hosh..hoshh...hantunya gak ngejar kan?" tanya

"Itachi- sempai kemana?" tanya Tobi.

"K-kisa..mme.."

"S-suara siapa itu?" tanya Kisame merinding.

"Di-b..bawah.."

"UGYAAA!" teriak Kisame ketika ia mendapati sedang menginjak badan Itachi.

"Gomen, Chi," ucap Kisame segera membantu Itachi bangun.

"Jalan pake mata! Jangan pake ekor!" gondok Itachi gara- gara rambut n jubahnya kotor bin kucel. Sedangkan Kisame hanya nyengir gak bersalah.

"Udah, daripada lama, mendingan cari lagi yuk!" ajak Zetsu yang makin eswete ama tingkah ItaKisa.

Mereka melanjutkan pencariannya, hingga...

"DUKKK!"

"Ittai! Sakit!" ucap Tobi sambil ngelus kepalanya yang benjol akibat nabrak sesuatu.

"Mangkanya, rasa-" ucap Kakuzu sambil menyenter ke arah depan Tobi...

Tiba- tiba, sebuah patung besar berbentuk ular tampak berdiri gagah, percis depan Tobi.

"In.." lanjut Kakuzu sambil cengok melihat patung ular segede gedo mazo.

"Habis gelap, sempai.." ucap Tobi (masih) ngelus benjolnya. "Wow...itu apaan sempai?"

"Eh buset! Itu apaan tuh? Perasaan gua gak pernah liat ada patung disini deh?" Itachi terkaget- kaget ngeliat patung gede itu.

"Chi, coba lu terawang pake sharingan lu," usul Kisame. Itachi segera menutup matanya dan saat ia membukanya, tiba- tiba matanya berubah menjadi sharingan dan mulai menerawang. Setelah selesai, ia merubah kembali matanya seperti normal.

"Gimana Chi?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Oh itu, cincinnya ada disitu," ucap Itachi datar. "Sekitar kedalaman 130 km!"

"WHAATT! Ini kita cari cincin ato gali tambang sih?" teriak para tim 1 (-Ita) dengan sweatdrop di kepala masing- masing.

"Udah, cepetan, mau kita keluar dari markas ini gak?" tutur Itachi sambil memberi deathglare ke tim nya. Yang lain mingkem seketika.

"Iya, tapi gimana caranya?" tanya Kisame.

"Ah! Gua aja! Gua kan bisa nyerep ke dalem tanah!" tiba- tiba, Zetsu memberikan pendapat sehingga yang lain pada ngangguk setuju.

"Gak pake lama, yee?" tanya Kisame.

"Udah ah, bye! Gua mau cari dulu!" ucap Zetsu dan langsung saja masuk kedalam tanha.

'Beruntung juga kita bawa Zetsu,' batin Kakuzu. 'Mungkin tuh cincin bisa gua jual gak ya?' Kakuzu mulai ngawur lagi sambil tersenyum misterius. Yang laen (-ZetsuKakuzu) merinding disko.

.

1 jam 59 menit 59 detik...

"Huaah!" Zetsu nongol ke permukaan tanah, pastinya dengan kotor- kotoran ama tanah.

"KYYAAAA! SETAN TANAH!" teriak tim 1 histeris dan mau ngelemparin batu ke muka Zetsu.

"Woi! Gua Zetsu! Bukan setan tanah!" bela Zetsu sambil bersihin bandannya pake air entah darimana, yang tahu hanya Tuhan(?) saja.

"Ohhh..."

"Eh, cincinnya mana? Mau liat dong?" tanya Kakuzu dengan mata blink- blink berbentuk dolar.

"Iya sempai! Tobi anak baek mau lihat juga dong.." pinta Tobi memelas dengan pengemis style.

"Nih!" ucap Zetsu sambil memperlihatkan cincin yang barusan diambilnya setelah ber-130 kilometer dalamnya.

"Clink! Clink!"

"Woowww..." ucap tim 1 bersamaan, terpukau oleh keindahan batu emerald yang terpampang di cincin tersebut.

"Huaahhh!" Kakuzu gak nyadar ngeces ampe ilernya jatuh ke tanah. "Gua jual ah!"

"BUAAK! PYANNGG! BUGHHH! CIATT! SREET!"

Dengan sadis tingkat dewa, tim 1 (-Kaku) pada hajar Kakuzu pake jurus masing- masing. Kakuzu dibuat babak belur dengan super gak elitnya.

"Enak aja lo! Kita mau bebas, taoookk!" teriak tim 1 kecuali Kakuzu tepat depan telinga Kakuzu. Kakuzu mewek.

"Tuinggg!"

"Bukk!"

Sekali lagi, kepala Kakuzu dengan malangnya terkena lemparan sebuah kertas. Kakuzu segera mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Message:_

_"Wah, ternyata kalian telah menemukannya, ya? Jika sudah, bawa cincin itu ke markas kalian dan kumpulkan dengan cincin safir yang cincin itu di meja tamu kalian dan tunggu pesan selanjutnya. Arigatou."_

_Notes: Jangan kalian apa- apakan cincin itu jika tidak ingin..end!_

"Ohhh...okelah kalau begitu!" ucap tim 1 sambil manggut- manggut.

"Ayo kita bawa cincin ini ke markas!" ucap Kakuzu semangat sambil loncat- loncat.

"Yo'i!"

.


	7. Chapter 7: At Second Team

Chapter 7: At Second Team

Starring: Pain, Konan, Hidan, Deidara, dan Sasori.

.

Warning: Makin membuat pembaca muntah2, dll.

.

"Yap! Kita sudah sampai di sumur ini, mari kita cari cincin itu jika ingin bebas!" ucap Pein mengumumkan. Dengan sombongnya, Pein jalan paling depan. Sedangkan dibaris kedua ada Konan, baris ketiga ada DeiDei ama Sasori, keempat ato yang paling terakhir ada Hidan.

"Ihhh…kok serem banget…" ucap Konan sambil meluk- meluk seseorang yang dikiranya Pein. Konan menyadarinya. "Kok dingin? Mana bajunya sobek- sobek lagi?"

Dengan slow motion, Konan nengok kearah sosok yang dipeluknya…

"KYAAAA! SETAN KACA MATA!" teriakan Konan sambil ngibrit sukses membuat tim ke-2 kabur pontang- panting. Tak lama kemudian, tuh setan kacamata mengejar tim-1. Karena tim-1 gak nyadar kalo tuh setan masih ngejar, mereka memutuskan untuk nyender di dinding sumur tua itu, namun…

"WOOIII!" ternyata, setan tadi berhasil menemukan mereka yang masih terengah- engah gara- gara lari. Sontak, wajah para tim-1 pucet semua.

"J-jangan..bunuh..ki-kita…" gagap Pein sambil ngompol, namun yang lain gak menyadarinya, karena sudah gelap.

"…" para tim-1 (-Pein) pada gemeteran karena saking takutnya. Tiba- tiba, tuh setan tadi mengangkat tangannya tinggi- tinggi dan..

"PLUK!"

Sesuatu seperti botol menimpuk kepala Pein yang lagi gemeteran. Pein pun meringis kesakitan, dan setan kaca mata tadi hilang entah kemana.

"Eh Pein, itu apaan?" tanya Hidan memperhatikan sebuah botol berisi kertas yang menimpuk kepala orange Pein.

"Lihat aja!" ucap Konan. Dengan cepat, Hidan mengambil botol tadi, membukanya, dan terlihatlah sebuah gulungan kertas yang sepertinya surat. Langsung saja, Pein, Deidara, Konan, dan Sasori mengerubuti Hidan.

.

_From: Mysterious tapi ganteng Man(?)_

"_Hahaha! Kalian sudah sampai di sumur ya? Coba kalian cari cincin safir di dalam sumur yang kalian sandari. Temukanlah sesuai dengan kemampuan kalian. Jika kalian berhasil menemukannya, bawa kembali cincin itu ke markas kalian, taruh di meja tamu kalian, namun jangan apa- apakan cincin itu, jika tidak…kalian END. Jangan pernah menumpahkan cairan apapun ke cincin itu. Waspadalah.."_

_._

"What! Gila amat nih nyarinya! Masa ampe kedalem sumur segala?" komentar Sasori ketika selesai membaca surat itu.

"Yah..Mau gimana lagi, un?" Tanya Deidara pasrah dengan tampak imut.

"Marilah kita bersama- sama meminta bantuan Jashin- sama untuk mengambil cincin itu!" teriak Hidan dengan semangat menggebu- gebu. Tak lama kemudian, 8 buah sandal melayang ke kepala Hidan dan dengan indahnya, ke-8 sendal tim-1 (-Hidan) mendarat di mukanya.

"Huaaa! Dewa Jashin!" Hidan kalang kabut lari- lari keliling sumur. Semua menatap Hidan dengan tatapan -LOE-KETULARAN-VIRUS-TOBI- YA?-. Karena saking keselnya, kaki Deidara berhasil menjegal Hidan, sehingga Hidan nyemplung ke dalam sumur.

"Eh Hidan, lu cari sana! Siapa tau ada!" perintah Sasori sambil melempar sebuah senter, namun dengan naas lagi, kepala Hidan kesambit senter.

"Iya iya.." ucap Hidan pasrah plus gondok. 'Awas loe semua! Lihat saja nanti! Huahahaha!' dalam batinnya ia tertawa laknat.

.

15 menit kemudian…

"Woi! Gua udah nemu cincin nya!" teriak Hidan dari dalam sumur. Namun…

"Krik..krikk…" suara jangkrik lah yang berbunyi.

"Ah si*lan lu pada!" akhirnya dengan susah payah, Hidan kembali memanjat dinding sumur itu dengan sabitnya. Sesampai di tanah, ia cengok lihat pemandangan hampa depannya. Ia menyenterkannya kea rah teman- temannya berada, namun hasilnya EMPTY.

"Bodo lah, yang penting gua udah dapet cincinnya.." gerutu Hidan saat akan melangkahkan kakinya ke markas, namun…

"Hiii…"

"Eh?" Hidan dengan tampang bloon menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Ia menyenterkan ke semua penjuru dan alangkah kagetnya ketika melihat sosok berambut pantat ayam, mengangkat pedang panjangnya tinggi- tinggi, hendak membacok tim 1(-Hidan).

"Gawat! Nih setan mau apa coba!" gerutu Hidan sembari berlari kearah temannya dan…

"DALAM NAMA JASHIN- SAMA! HYAAA!" dengan suksesnya, Hidan menusuk sosok pantat ayam tadi dengan sabitnya dan sosok itu menghilang seketika.

"Arigatou…Hidan.." ucap para tim 1(-Hidan) masih gemeteran.

"Ya udah, nih gua udah dapet cincinnya!" ucap Hidan sambil memperlihatkan cincin itu pada temannya. Temannya pada happy- happy aja.

"Arigatou ya, Dan!" ucap Sasori ketika melihat cincin safir hasil pencarian Hidan.

"Let's go to markas!" teriak Hidan (kali ini) memerintah. Para tim-1 akhirnya pulang ke markas mereka masing- masing…

.

Penasaran? Baca yang lanjutannya CHAPTER 8/ FINAL CHAPTER: THE TRUTH IS…karena , nanti semua kebenaran dari chapter 1 akan terbongkar gara- gara sebuah ulah aneh bin konyol.

Jadi, sembari menunggu kelanjutannya di chapter depan, review dulu ya..:D


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth Is…

Chapter 8/ Final Chapter: The Truth Is…

Warning: Makin aneh, gaje, sedeng, dll.

. Tim pertama (mencari dibawah pohon beringin): Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Zetsu, dan Tobi.  
Tim kedua (mencari di dekat sumur): Saya, Konan, Hidan, Deidara, dan Sasori.

"Wah! Udah dapet nih cincin nya?" Tanya Kisame pada tim ke-2.

"Udah dong… Gila! Susah bener nyarinya!" ucap Hidan sambil nunjukin cincin safir. Kakuzu langsung blink- blink matanya.

"Woahhh! Dijual mahal tuh!" ucap Kakuzu sambil ngiler. Tak lama kemudian, lemparan sandal pun telak mengenai kepala Kakuzu.

"Udah ah, ayo kita kumpulin cincinnya di meja!" perintah Pein sambil meletakan cincin itu di atas meja.

"Hngg.." Hidan menaruh cincin safir itu atas meja.

"Ah, gua ambilin minum dulu ya?" ucap Hidan lalu ngeloyor ke dapur. 'Khikhikhi..sekalian bales dendam..' batinnya sambil tertawa nista.

5 menit kemudian..

"Taraaa! Sudah siap! Ayo diminum! Yang ini untuk tim-1!" ucap Hidan ala waitress sambil bagiin minuman.

"Arigatou, Hidan!" ucap tim- 1.

"Yang ini untuk tim- 2!"

"Arigatou!"

Ketika Pein ingin minum, tiba- tiba saja Tobi dari arah belakang memeluk Pein sehingga minuman pun tumpah ke meja, mengenai cincin itu…

"BUFFFF!"

"HAAA!?"

Ternyata, cincin emerald yang kesiram Pein munculah asap berwarna ungu. Sedangkan yang lain cengo. Tiba- tiba, dari dalam asap ungu tersebut, keluarlah sosok bermuka pucat kayak uler trus rambut panjang.

"Hoaaahhh!" sosok itu menakut- nakuti para Akatsuki. Namun, para Akatsuki hanya sweatdrop. Bersamaan dengan itu, cincin safir yang satu lagi mengeluarkan asap ungu, dan munculah ke dua sosok berambut pantat ayam dan berkaca mata.

"Huahahaha!" sosok berkaca mata itu menakut- nakuti Akatsuki. Namun, hasilnya tetap sama. Akatsuki malah makin sweatdrop berat.

"Hei Kabuto! Apa yang salah dengan kita? Mereka kenapa tak takut?" tanya sosok berambut panjang pada sosok berkaca mata.

"Orochimaru…" ucap Pein dengan aura membunuh yang sangat luar biasa.

"Kabuto ya?" giliran Konan sambil memandang tajam sosok berkaca mata itu.

"Baka Otouto…" giliran Itachi mendeathglare dengan sharingannya pada sosok berambut ayam itu.

"GLEKK!" mereka bertiga (OroKabuSasu) menelan ludah.

"Ohh..jadi kalian yang selama ini menghantui kita pakai bunshin!?"ucap Kisame sambil nyengir setan.

Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke keringat dingin.

"Hahahaha! Serangggg!" perintah Pein sambil menyiapkan jutsunya. Sontak, Akatsuki yang lain segera menyiapkan jutsu masing- masing.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" ucap Itachi mengentikan penyerangan. "Gua mau ambil Sasuke dulu.." lanjutnya sambil narik tangan Sasuke dan keluar markas.

"1..2..3..SERANGGGG!"

"KYAAAA!"

"SHINRA TENSEI!" –Pein-

"SHURIKEN ORIGAMI!" –Konan-

"KATSUUU!"-Deidara-

Orochimaru babak belur.

"HIRUKO! SERANG KABUTO!"-Sasori memerintah kugutsunya untuk menyerang Kabuto-

"SAMEHADA!"-Kisame-

Kabuto klepek- klepek.

"DALAM NAMA JASHIN- SAMA! HEAHHH!"-Hidan-

"BENANG- BENANG MAUTT!"-Kakuzu-

"MANGEKYO SHARINGAN! SERANGAN LOLIPOP MEMATIKANNN!"-Tobi-

Orochimaru ama Kabuto udah K.O.

"ZETSU PUTIH! MAKAN DIA!"-Zetsu Item sambil menunujuk Orochimaru dan Kabuto-

"BAIK, ZETSU ITEM!"- Zetsu putih narik Orochimaru yang sudah sekarat dan Kabuto yang tewas-

.

"Hufftt…melelahkan ya?" Tanya Pein pada seluruh anggotanya (-Ita).

"Haduhh..capekkk!" keluh Hiruko (*lho*).

"Capek tapi kenyang!" ucap Zetsu menimpali.

.

Di Sasuke dan Itachi…

"Heh! Lu mau ngapain nakut- nakutin gue?" tanya Itachi sambil gulung lengan, siap hajar Sasuke.

"Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget?" tanya balik Sasuke yang sukses membuat urat kepala Itachi nongol.

"HYAAAA!"

"CIAATTT!"

"Buukhh!"

"WAAA! Jangan 'anu' gua begooo!"

"Ahhh! Enaknya~"

"Kurang ajar lu! Pegel nih gua! Gak liat udah keringetan hah?"

"Ahh…lebih dalem lagi..terus…"

"Capek gua dodol garukin ketek lu!" Itachi misuh- misuh sendiri.

"Habis gatel!" timpal Sasuke.

"Udah ayo kita berantem!"

"Gunting!"

"Batu!"

"Yehhh! Gua menang!" ucap Itachi sambil ngebor. Sasuke nangis guling- guling.

"Huwaaaaa! Enyak! Sasuke kalah!" tangis Sasuke sambil meraung- raung.

"!" Akatsuki (-Ita) sweatdrop berat.

.

Yeahhh! Fict 8 chapter bikinan ku sudh selesai! (*ngipas- ngipas*). Tanpa aba- aba, all chara yg ada di fict ini nyerang author.

"Revv..ii..eeww ya…? " ucap Author sekarat.


End file.
